Scrolls of Som'nál: The Hope Prophecy
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Rewrite of my first Story, "The Hope Prophecy." Rated T for violence later. When two teenagers from our world are somehow sent to the Fairly Oddparents/Danny Phantom universe, they become entwined in an ancient fairy prophecy, but an evil as old as the prophecy is out to stop them.
1. Endings and Beginnings

_ Andromeda Galaxy/Great Band_

_Planet Færilon, former capital of the Fairy Republic_

_Continent of Tarness _

_Outskirts of Etoner City_

_Year 50182 of the Færilon Republic_

The sky was on fire.

Above the Fairy city of Etoner, fireballs flashed across the night sky, illuminating the planet below brighter than the light of Færilon's twin moons and ring system had ever done in the fifty thousand year history of the Republic.

Mavrion was rushing about his lab, trying to collect everything he could possibly carry. Larliari, his wife, was helping him by grabbing computer discs and Æther, their professor and longtime friend was collecting all the paper strewn about the lab.

"Mavvy, Æther, we don't have much time!" Larliari said in the middle of another tremor.

"I'm almost done here," Æther shouted back as he finished downloading the rest of the data from the hard drive, then he hit the Self Destruct button. Klaxons began to screech and lights flashed. Mavrion turned and looked in horror at his old friend.

"Professor, what are you-!"

"If the Yugopatans get their hands on any of this data our entire race could be lost!" He turned and held up the crystal data disc. "This could be the key for granting us Fairies a way to defend ourselves if we survive!"

"Daddy?"

Betania, Mavrion and Larliari's eight year old daughter, hovered near a bunch of suitcases, looking very sleepy and confused.

"It's ok, sweetheart," Larliari walked over and held her daughter close. Another tremor rocked the building.

"Larliari, get to the car with Betania and head for the shuttles now! We'll join you shortly in the other car! Go!" Larliari nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with her husband. She placed Betania in the baby holder, grabbed the suitcases and ran outside.

"Professor, have you grabbed everything?" Mavrion asked a few seconds later.

"Yes," the old man nodded as he stuffed the files into another pack while also trying to be as neat as he could be. He closed the pack.

"Come on, Professor, we have to-" The wall behind them was blasted apart. The shockwave flung the two Fairies forward. They landed among broken crystal computer screens, which cut them pretty severely.

Groaning, Mavrion gingerly pushed himself up off the ground. Beside him, Professor Æther was unconscious and bleeding slightly from a deep gash in his head.

"Professor? Professor!" Mavrion rushed over as quickly as he could and rolled the man over. Besides the gash on his forehead, he could see no other signs of external injuries.

"Wake up, Professor!" Mavrion began to try and resuscitate him. A few seconds later, the Professor woke.

"Thank Arashni! Can you stand?" Mavrion asked.

"I think so," the Professor replied, but his voice sounded raspy.

"Here, let me help you up," Mavrion took the old man's arm and gingerly helped him up. Both Fairies brushed the shattered crystal from their clothes.

"I think we've stayed here long enough, Mavrion," Professor Æther said. "We should head to the shuttles."

"I agree. Come on, let's-" he stopped midsentence. A terrifying shadow was being cast on the wall. Terrified, the two men turned.

A Yuopatan was staring back at them. It was massive, about the size of a small house, had eight tentacles dripping with some sort of slime. The tentacles were connected to a bulbous green mass except for the top of the mass, which revealed some sort of brain covered with a glistening shield. The only thing the mass had that could be remotely recognized was the glowing red eyes. One tentacle was holding up a device. Mavrion assumed it must be a weapon of some kind but he wasn't sure, since Fairies hadn't used weapons for fifty millennia.

Beside the Yugopatan were two Fairieoid beings. One, the male, had brown fur, pointed ears, and red eyes, the other, a female, had no fur, but instead had green skin, green eyes, purple hair, pointed ears and two antennae that moved. Both had some sort of metallic hand held weapons in their hands and brandished them menacingly

"They hired the Boudac's!" Mavrion said, suddenly furious.

The Yugopatan lowered the weapon and pointed it at Professor Æther.

"The data discs, hand them over now," the evil but sultry voice of the female Boudac demanded as she lowered her weapon at them.

"No, we won't," Mavrion replied, handing the pack to Æther and stepping in front of his former teacher. "If you want them you'll have to go through me. Go, Professor, I'll hold them off"

The male Boudac laughed. "You're making this too easy," he growled. He pulled out a smaller version of whatever weapon he was holding and threw it at Mavrion.

"Mavrion, NO!" Professor Æther pushed his student to the side. The glittering object barely missed Mavrion but burrowed into the Professor's chest. The Professor's eyes widened in shock. Blood came out of where the object had struck.

"Professor!" Mavrion caught the Professor as he fell back. He coughed up blood.

"Save…the…data…" he managed to say before going limp.

Mavrion held back the tears, and then looked back at the three intruders, hi heart filled with hatred.

"Hand us the discs and no one else has to die," the female Boudac demanded again.

"And if I don't?" Mavrion spat out.

"Then we take it by force," the Yugopatan finally spoke, lowering its weapon at Mavrion.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a new male voice shouted.

The three invaders looked up to see a squad of Fairy Warriors dart at them and hit them as hard as they could. The one who had spoken kicked the weapon that the Yugopatan dropped in the confusion and held a staff to the head of the Yugopatan.

While the Warriors were distracting the three intruders, Mavrion reached inside his coat pocket and brought out the device. It resembled the Tower that gave the Fairies their abilities for the past five hundred years since Mavrion, Larliari and Æther had discovered it. It was basically a small stick. On top a bright yellow light began to glow. It looked like a miniature star.

"Now," he said with evil in his voice, "Why don't we see what this thing is capable of on you, huh?" He leveled the stick, or as he called it, a wand, at them, eyes wild with hatred.

"Doctor, don't! No Fairy has taken a life in fifty thousand years!" the leader shouted. He was too late; however, as Mavrion flicked his wand. A bolt of blue plasma darted out from the tip and hit the three of the intruders. The smell of burnt flesh quickly permeated the room. Mavrion panted hard, suddenly feeling weak. He dropped the wand and collapsed.

The Secondary looked at his commander. "Well, what do we do, sir?"

The Fairy Commander, or Primary, picked up Mavrion and the Professor and slung them over his back. The ground shuddered again. "We have to go, Secondary Jorgen." His majestic wings sprouted again. "Grab the packs they were holding and let's get out of here." He flew off with his squad close behind him. Behind both of them, the once great Etoner City burned.

A few moments later they arrived at the shuttle sight.

"Are these the last of them, Secondary Strangle?" the Primary of his unit asked.

"Almost sir," the young Secondary answered. "Nearly all the chosen Fairies are on the _S.S. Fairy World_ ready for departure. We're waiting for the Supreme Council members."

"Very good, Secondary. Get on board as soon as they are all here. Our team will stay behind and fight the invaders off, give you some time. When the _Haven_ is away we will detonate."

"But sir-!"

"Secondary Jorgen Von Strangle, I hereby promote you to Primary of the _S.S. Fairy World_. No questions, Primary, just obey my orders!"

He handed the new Primary his staff. "Take it."

v"But I-yes sir…" the new Primary took the staff, saluted his former commander as he ran off to join the fight. The new Primary grabbed his new staff and concentrated. The top of the staff began to glow like any wand would. The Supreme Council arrived a few moments later and entered the shuttle bound for the new ship. Jorgen looked at his timepiece. Their window for launch was closing fast. He entered the ship and closed the hatch.

"Is there a physician on board!?" Jorgen bellowed over the intercom as soon as they were airborne. "If so, please come to the medlab! Hurry!"

A young and scared looking man entered a few seconds later holding a bag.

"What's your name son?" Jorgen asked kindly.

"R-Ripanis Studwell s-sir…" he stuttered, "I'm only a medical student, Fifth Year, so I'm not sure how much help-"

"Sir, calm down. It's going to be ok," Jorgen reassured the young man. "Can you treat these men?"

"I…I can try…" Ripanis said as he placed his medical kit down and began examining the two men.

"Thank you. I'm going to check on the pilot. These women here are also medical students, they will assist you as best they can. Arashni be with you." Jorgen left the small medlab and headed to the front.

"Who's the pilot here?" he asked.

"Me sir," a small Fairy with no hair raised his hand. "Pilot Binkan, Second Class sir."

"How long until we reach the _S.S. Fairy World_?"

"A few Cycles, sir," Binkan replied, sweat pouring down his face. "The ride may be getting bumpy, sir, so I suggest you strap down until we reach the ship. I will not lose anyone."

"Good idea, thanks Binkan," Jorgen sat in an empty chair behind the pilot. He looked out the window and saw Færilon, the only home he had ever known, detonate in a massive fireball.

"Goodbye, Færilon. We will never forget you…"

* * *

**Rewriting my Hope Prophecy Saga with more in depth character developement and craaazy plot twists. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	2. When You Wish

_Primary Universe Earth_

_United States of America_

_Lypicayle, Oregon_

_February 28, 2013 A.D._

"Morbius, have you seen the laundry detergent? I can't find it anywhere."

"No, I-! Oh wait a minute, I'll be right there!"

Fifteen year old Morbius Astro Greene put down his Xbox controller and went to the garage to help his mom.

"Sorry Mom, I put it in a different spot on accident," he said as he reached up and pulled the bottle from a shelf.

His mother chuckled. "Oh Morbius, you know I can't reach up there."

"I know Mom. Sorry. Force of habit I guess. When you were on that vacation last summer I would place it up there so the cat wouldn't knock it over."

His mom smiled. "Just try and remember to put it on the lower shelf where it belongs, ok?"

Morbius rolled his eyes. "Yes mom," he said. He headed back inside, but his mom wasn't finished.

"Morbius, could you go down the street to the store and get a few things for me? I have a meeting at work later."

"Sure mom," Morbius replied, "What do you need?"

"I have a small list on the kitchen counter as well as some money. I don't need much, but I need it for the potluck this Sunday."

Morbius looked around. Sure enough, there was a sticky note on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and read it. After reading it he put it in his pocket

"Ok, I'll leave in a bit Mom," he said as he headed back into the living room to save his game. After turning off his console he grabbed his keys.

"Ok Mom, I'm off. Want me to get some takeout?"

She smiled at him. "No, when I get back I'll be too tired. You can get something for yourself if you want."

"You sure, Mom?"

"I'm sure honey. Just be sure to use cash and not your debit card."

"I know Mom, I'm always careful."

"See you later tonight, sweetie," his mom said as she closed the washing machine lid. Morbius grabbed his backpack, climbed onto his electric bike and began to head to the nearby convenience store. As he headed down, clouds began to move in. He took a quick glance at his iPhone weather app.

"Snow showers?" he said to himself. "Well, it has been nippy. Better not stay too long." He pulled into the parking lot, locked up his bike and proceeded to enter the store.

"Now, let's see," he said to himself, pulling out the list. "Ok, shouldn't be too hard." He grabbed a small cart and began walking up and down the aisles. He put on his music so he wouldn't be too bored. Enya's _The Memory of Trees_ began to play, mostly drowning out everything around him, so he turned down the volume so he would be aware of everything around him.

Halfway through the store, he was browsing the cereal aisle. He wasn't paying attention and nearly hit another cart.

"Oh woops, sorry," he said as he move his cart out of the way and continued. The other person looked up and gasped.

"Morbius?"

He stopped. He knew that voice.

The owner of that voice removed her hood, which she had been using to hide her features, revealing long blonde hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of prescription pink-rimmed eyeglasses.

"Liz? Well, this is a surprise. Fancy meeting you here."

Elizabeth Alice Randall giggled. "I was about to say the same. Doing some shopping for your mom, I see."

Morbius shrugged. "Yea, well, she's busy with work meetings and such."

"My mom said the same thing. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Our moms do work at the same company."

Morbius chuckled. "Yea."

Morbius and Elizabeth had been friends for their entire lives. They had known each other since they were children. Their parents had been co-founders of a very successful business. Both of their families were really multi-billionaires. However, both of their fathers had been killed in the 9/11 terrorist attacks during a meeting they had in one of the towers. In order to avoid a media storm, the recently widowed mothers of the three year old children moved silently, keeping their names but making new lives for themselves in the small central Oregon town of Lypicayle.

Morbius and Elizabeth looked at each other for a few seconds silently, smiling, slightly nervous.

"So…" Morbius began, then trailed off.

"Yea…" Elizabeth replied, giggling nervously.

An alarm on his phone caused Morbius to jump. He took out his phone and looked at it.

"Oh damn, the new _Psych_ episode is scheduled to start in a half hour."

"Wait, it's tonight?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly excited.

"You know dat's right," Morbius said, extending his fist, which Elizabeth hit.

"Well, our internet's been down, so I've been taking a short break from certain electronics and reading some manga I haven't read yet. I guess I lost track of time."

"Nice. What manga?"

"_Bleach_."

"I love that manga, and the anime is awesome!"

The two best friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, can I come over and watch it with you?" Elizabeth asked, looking about ready to bounce off the walls.

Morbius pretended to mull it over in his mind, although he had already decided what to do. "Well, I don't know…"

"Morb!"

Morbius blushed. No one but her and his mom called him by that nickname. "Of course you can come over. Want to buy a pizza and some sodas to eat while we watch?"

"You know it!" The smile on her face made Morbius feel happy.

"Great, meet you back at my house when you're done, unless…hey, did you bike here?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Same here. Wanna bike home together?"

She beamed. "Yep! Hey, look at that!" she said, pointing out the windows. Snow had just begun to fall.

"Cool. Meet you at the entrance to the store later."

Both teenagers were finished in record time. Morbius bought a pizza and some sodas as well, and then met Elizabeth at the entrance.

"Brrrr! It's cold out here," she said as she shivered. Without even thinking Morbius took off his black overcoat and draped it over his best friend. She blushed and smiled at that.

"Thank you, Morb."

"You're welcome. Here, let me help with your bags."

After helping Elizabeth with her groceries and after putting his in the backpack as well (they hadn't gotten much), they got on their bikes, which were already coated with a light dusting of snow. Morbius unlocked his bike and began peddling out of the parking lot.

As they were biking down the street, Morbius suddenly felt very strange. He made a face. Elizabeth noticed and looked over at him, concerned

"Morb, what's wrong? Are you cold? Do you want your coat back?" She began to take off his coat, but he waved it away.

"No I'm ok, I just feel something…strange. I'm not sure how to-"

"-like something's about to happen?" she interrupted, suddenly feeling the same feeling that Morbius had.

"You too, huh?" She nodded. "Well, it's probably nothing."

"Yea, probably." Morbius reached into his pocket and put his iPhone on shuffle.

_"There's a place in my mind, no one knows where it hides, and my fantasy is flying, it's a castle in the sky! It's a world of our past, where the legend still lasts, and the king wears the crown, but the magic spell is law! Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field, you're a knight and you're right, so with dragons now you'll fight! And my fancy is flying, it's a castle in the sky, or there's nothing out there, these are castles in the air! Fairytales live in me, fables coming from my memory, fantasy is not a crime Find your castle in the sky!"_

"Huh, weird," Morbius said after the song switched to Castle of Glass by Linkin' Park.

"What was?" Elizabeth asked.

"That song sounded…oddly appropriate for some reason."

"What song were you listening to?" she asked.

"_Castle in the Sky_ by DJ Satomi."

"Yea, that is weird. I feel the same thing."

The rest of the bike home was spent in silence while each teenager listened to their iPhone. In just a few minutes they arrived back home. They lived right next to each other, which was really convenient. Morbius helped his best friend carry her groceries inside, and then carried his own in to his own house, while also carrying some of Elizabeth's computer equipment (as they were going to work on their computers later for homework and possibly gaming).

After putting everything away, he set up the pizza and soda on the coffee table in the living room. He grabbed two plates and two glasses, and then turned on the TV.

"We made it with ten minutes to spare," Morbius said as the ending credits to the TV show before ran. Morbius jumped onto the couch, now wearing the coat he had gotten back from Elizabeth, pulled the lever on the side and propped his feet up. Elizabeth sat next to him and did the same.

"Excited for the trip to Mt. Hood?" she asked, indicating the packed luggage on the floor.

"You bet I am. I'm so glad both our families can get to get away for the weekend next week." Morbius sighed. "It should help keep their mind off of the fact that it's so near to their anniversaries."

"Yea, it should," Elizabeth said, looking sad.

Morbius put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Liz, we'll distract them and try and give them a good time."

She smiled. "Thanks." They returned their attention back to the TV when the announcer came back on.

"_Up next, the moment you've been waiting for for months!_"

"_Gus, don't be an idiot like Cosmo from the _Fairly Odd Parents."

"_The new season of _Psych_ begins now_." At that moment, the lights in the room went out, plunging the room in total darkness.

"Morb, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked, a bit of a tremor in her voice.

"I don't-" Morbius was interrupted by the TV turning back on. At first, it was nothing but snow.

"Timmy is an average kid, that no one understands," the TV began to play the Fairly Odd Parent's theme.

_The hell…?_ Morbius thought, picking up the remote and trying to change the channel. "Must need new batteries," he commented as he went up to change the channel manually. Nothing. "Maybe the button needs to be fixed…" he said to himself. A few seconds later the song ended and the screen went back to snow.

_That was weird_, Morbius thought, but before he could say what he was going to say, the screen came back to life.

"He's a phantom," the song began. Morbius, startled, fell back and watched the Danny Phantom theme play. As soon as it was over, the screen went blank again.

"Morb…? What's going on?" Elizabeth asked again.

"I don't know. Lemme get a flashlight." Morbius crawled to where he though the kitchen was, but instead ran into Elizabeth. Both of them fell, Elizabeth landing on top of her best friend.

"Sorry, Liz," Morbius said, gingerly helping her up. As soon as they were standing, a blinding bright light flooded the room. Both teens covered their eyes and turned away. A few seconds later, the light seemed to dim.

Morbius was the first to open his eyes. He looked around, and saw that the light came from the TV. He looked. It resembled a vortex.

"What the-?" a stray hair flew into his mouth. He pulled it out, and then he noticed the wind.

_I hope that's just a breeze from a window I left open_, he thought, but as soon as the wind increased, he knew it wasn't.

"We should get out of here," Elizabeth said, echoing Morbius' thoughts.

"Agreed," Morbius replied and without a second thought, took Elizabeth's hand and headed for the door. However, the wind increased suddenly so that it felt like they were being sucked into the TV. He felt a tugging on his hand.

"Morb! Help!"

Morbius turned to see Elizabeth starting to get dragged towards the TV. He pulled her towards him whilst simultaneously grabbing onto the nearest door frame. Elizabeth clung to him as the wind increased. As Morbius looked around he saw paper flying in as well as lighter objects, but the wind increased, and soon other things began moving towards the TV. Elizabetg began slipping from him. The temperature was also decreasing rapidly.

"Morbius! Don't let go!"

"I won't!" he shouted back, clinging to the door and to his friend's hand. However, the ice cold began to affect him. He began to lose his grip on her. A few seconds later her eyes rolled back into her head and she let go, too weak to hold on.

"LIZ!" he shouted as he succumbed to the cold and wind as well. For a brief moment time stopped. All around, debris hovered in the air, then time sped up and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hope you like!**

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Upon a Star

Liz was the first to wake. Moaning, she sat up and arched her back. After adjusting herself, she stood up and looked around. She was inside some type of tunnel. The walls were made of some sort of glowing opaque glass. The colors of the glass changed from blue to yellow to red every second.

"Morbius!" she called out, looking around. A moment later she saw him. He was lying a few feet from where she was standing. She ran over and turned him over.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked, shaking him gently. "Wake up. Please wake up." She checked his pulse, fearing the worst. She breathed a sigh of relief a few seconds later when he started stirring.

The first thing Morbius saw was the pink rims of a pair of prescription glasses. As his eyes focused, he saw two bright blue eyes filed with worry.

Groaning, he sat up, his head throbbing.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around. "Never mind," he said a few seconds later. Liz helped him up slowly.

"What happened?" Liz asked, "The last thing I remember was us getting ready to watch _Psych_, and then I woke up here."

"Hold on, lemme think," Morbius said, sitting against the glass and rubbing his temples. "I remember something about the power going out.

"Yea, so do I. wait, didn't the Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom theme start playing soon after that?"

"Yea," Morbius snapped his fingers. "Then a vortex appeared in the TV and we were sucked in. By the way, sorry I couldn't hold on."

Liz shrugged. "It's ok, I was the one who let go. Neither of us could stand that cold."

"I know." He stood up again and looked around. They were near what appeared to be one end of the tunnel.

"Well, what do we do now?" he wondered.

"Walk thataway?" Liz suggested, pointing down the tunnel.

"Yea, good idea. Maybe there's a door down that way," Morbius said. After looking around for a bit again, he began walking. Liz jogged up beside him and began to keep pace with him. They didn't speak for what seemed like hours. Strangely, they were both calm, almost as if they were in a dream.

Sometime later, hours later, years later, they couldn't tell, they noticed the tunnel changing. It seemed to be getting darker and more ominous. Irrational fear began to plague their minds. Suddenly they were plunged into complete darkness. Both teens clung to each other but something kept them pressing on. They heard strange noises in the darkness, but despit the nightmareish fear they both felt, they continued walking, faster than before, hoping to escape this darkness.

What seemed like an infinite timespan later, they emerged from the darkness and were once again in the light and warm embrace of the tunnel. The calm returned to them.

"That was…interesting…" Liz commented, breaking the silence.

"I know, scary and weird," Morbius replied. "Hey look!" he pointed ahead. Both stopped when they saw it.

"Is that…another vortex?" Liz asked as they approached.

"Looks like it," Morbius said, furling his brown in confusion. "Have we gone in a circle?"

"Good observation, Mr. Greene, but incorrect."

Both teens turned at the new voice. They saw a strange man approaching. He was wearing a black overcoat, black t-shirt, black jeans, and black socks and shoes. The only thing that wasn't black on him was his scarf, which was white, plus his hair was brown and tied back in a ponytail. He wore sleek looking glasses.

"Hello Mr. Greene and Ms. Randall. Glad to see you made it," the mysterious stranger said.

"Did you bring us here?" Liz asked.

"Direct, I like it." The man said with a smile. "The answer to that question is difficult to answer. Yes and no. I was aware of the Vortex opening, but only when it happened. To tell you the truth, I was shocked. A Vortex rarely opens. But after looking at my records, I realized it wasn't a random occurrence."

"Will you tell us what we're doing here?" Morbius finally spoke up.

"Oh, I'm afraid I am forbidden to tell you. All I can tell you is that the TV themes you saw are relevant."

"How?" Morbius asked again.

"In good time. Follow me," the stranger said, turning and heading down the tunnel. The teens followed. Sometime later they arrived at the huge white swirling vortex. Both teens stopped in fear.

"Don't worry; this one is an exit aperture. It won't hurt you." He stood aside. "You'll wake up in your new home a few hours from now. After that, you're on your own. Don't worry though, you'll be well taken care of, I am sure of it."

"Uh, ok," Morbius replied, very confused. The man nodded, turned and headed down the tunnel again.

"Wait!" Morbius shouted. The man stopped and looked back.

"Who are you?" Liz and Morbius asked at the same time. The man smiled and winked.

"I am the Dreamer. Good luck you two," he waved and vanished in a bright light. That was the last thing the two remembered as they were gently pulled into the exit vortex.

A few hours later, just as the strange man who called himself the Dreamer said, Morbius woke. He was in a relatively small but clean room. He sat up and looked around. He was in a small bedroom. Strangely, everything that was in his room back home was here too. He got up and walked out slowly.

He appeared to be in a small apartment. Everything of his from back home was there, his laptop, Xbox, high definition television from his room, his books, and everything else.

"How did all this stuff get-?" he began to ask himself, but then he saw a huge box on the kitchen table with his name on it. He walked over and opened it. Inside were a flash drive, some official looking documents and various other things.

"_Greetings Mr. Greene from the Dreamer_," the voice of the man from before was heard coming from the folder. "_This folder contains everything you will need to know about your new life here in this alternate universe. Everything you need is in this folder, everything from a backstory to a means of making enough money to live in this new apartment. And don't worry about your friend Ms. Randall. She has her own apartment next door to this one and has her own folder. Farewell, and have fun_." The voice stopped.

Morbius sat down and looked over the papers. He found a driver's license, debit and credit card, and various other documents that he needed. He looked around the apartment for a safe place to store them and found a file cabinet in his personal closet. He placed the files in there.

_I'll organize them later_, he thought to himself. _First, I need to find Liz_. Looking through the box, he found a set of keys.

_Hopefully, one of these keys is the key to my new apartment_, he thought. He went to the front door, opened it and began checking keys. He noticed that it was snowing, so he figured it was most likely winter where he was. After a few failed attempts he found the correct key. A neighboring door opened at that moment. A blonde girl with pink rimmed glasses stepped out with her own set of keys.

"You got a box too?" Morbius asked when he saw who it was.

Liz nodded. "Yea, I did."

"The key is shaped like this one," Morbius held up the key to his apartment. Liz looked through her own set of keys and found one. She tried it and it worked.

"Thanks Morb," she said. "Now, to find out where we are."

"Yea." Morbius turned and looked out. They found that they were in a small cozy looking apartment complex on top of a good sized hill overlooking a decent sized metropolis. The apartment complex looked like it cost a lot to live in.

"Hey there!"

Both teens turned and saw a relatively old man approaching. He was dressed in a white business suit with shoes that had spurs on them. He wore a white cowboy hat and his voice had a southern drawl to it. His hair was beginning to grey.

"Ah would like to be the first to welcome you two to the Haven Hill Apartments."

"Uh, thank you sir," Morbius said with a smile as he shook the southerner's hand.

"As owner of these buildings, it is one of mah traditions to give new tenants a small gift. If you ever need to talk to me about any problems, just give me a call or visit me at my office. The address is in your lease documents."

"Oh, uh, of course sir," Liz said with a smile.

"No need to call me 'sir.' Just call me Doug." He handed each of them a small present. "Well, I need to go welcome some other people who moved in recently. I hope you enjoy living here. Bah for now." He tipped his hat and walked off, his spurs clinking.

"Well that was weird," Morbius said as soon as the man was out of earshot.

"I know. Well, why don't we look over our new lives in your apartment? I'll go get my box and laptop."

"Okay, sounds good," Morbius said. "Want me to help?"

"That's okay, I'll get it." She rushed back into her apartment and came back with everything she needed.

A few hours passed. They discovered that they both were the heirs of a company similar to the one their parents owned, and they were both billionaires and were retired early. Their company was now run by a trustworthy couple they had been raised by. All the two young teens did was go to school at-

"DIMMSDALE HIGH SCHOOL!?" Morbius shouted. He looked out the window again. Sure enough, he saw the sign that said **Dimmsdale** on another hill much like the Hollywood sign.

"We're in Dimmsdale?!" Liz asked.

"Now wait, calm down Lizzy, it can't be the same Dimmsdale. Can it?" He grabbed the folder with the lease in it and furiously looked through it.

"Doug, the man we met earlier, did he remind you of someone?" Liz asked while Morbius was looking.

"Yes, Doug Dimmadome!" he replied, showing her the name on the lease. It was Doug Dimmadome.

"Oh dear…wait a minute, lemme look up something." Morbius took out the phone book and opened it. "Oh dear,"

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"It's the same," I said, showing her the name I had found.

"Turner, Jason and Wendy, son Timothy Turner. Here's their address." Morbius took out a pen and paper and wrote it down.

"You know, I wonder what the date is," Liz wondered.

"I saw a paper outside, I'll get it." Morbius went outside, grabbed it and came back.

"It's December 2, 2001."

"Wow, really? Neat!" Liz said. "If everything of mine is in my apartment, then I should begin decorating for Christmas."

Morbius smiled. "We can figure everything out later. For now, decorating time! Want me to help-? Oh wait, never mind. I forgot. Have fun Liz!" Liz beamed and dashed out of his apartment.

"I might as well decorate as well," Morbius said to himself. In a few hours, the entire apartment was decked out. After he was finished, he went for a walk, exploring the complex. After turning a corner, he almost ran into Liz.

"Exploring too, Morb?" she asked.

"Yea," he replied. "This place is neat."

"I know. Hey, did you open your present from Doug Dimmadome yet?"

"No, I figured I'd wait until Christmas. Besides, it's probably something lame."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Liz said, holding up a black watch.

"Whoa…that's cool!"

"I know, right?" Liz smiled. "It has so many features as well."

"Like what?"

Liz chuckled. "Why don't you open your gift and find out for sure. Oh, and check out what else I got!" she pulled out a gold necklace with a teardrop shaped jewel on it and two gold rings, similar in shape to the ring from Lord of the Rings, except for the fact that they each had diamond shaped jewels on them. The jewels seemed to glow yellow.

"Nice jewelry. I'll look at the present after this walk. See you later, Lizzy."

"Bye Morb!" she waved and walked off, a big smile on her face.

A half an hour later, it began to get dark. Morbius headed back to the apartment. After taking a bath he settled down to read the book he was in the middle of reading. A few more hours later, he put the book down and began to head for bed, when he accidentally hit the end table, knocking over the present he got from Doug Dimmadome. He reached out and grabbed it.

"I wonder what's in here," he pondered. He opened the box to reveal two smaller boxes. He pulled one out and opened it. Inside was a set of jewelry similar to the one Liz was wearing, except the jewels seemed to glow blue.

"Nice," he said, putting them on. He reached for the other box and opened it. Inside, he found something he didn't expect.

"A number nine billiard ball?" He looked it over. "Oh, it's a magic nine ball." He instantly knew what that could mean, but he didn't say anything.

"Huh, why would he give me that? Oh well, off to bed." He threw the ball on the ground and it rolled into the fireplace. He took a few steps but suddenly he heard a popping sound. He turned and the ball had split in half. Pink smoke rose from the inside and filed the room. He coughed as he accidentally inhaled the smoke. Something came out of the ball. The smoke was blown away.

"Hey Morbius! I'm Betania, and I'm your fairy god parent!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	4. Fairy Godparent(s)?

Morbius just stared at his new fairy. She was about the size of the fairies as depicted in the Fairly Odd Parents. She had long brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and was smiling. Her wings were buzzing like hummingbirds wings. A small portion of her head glowed a bit.

"So, what do you think Morbius?" she flew over and smiled at him.

His eyes were wide in fake shock. Then he rolled his eyes. "I think this is the weirdest dream ever."

"It's no dream, Morbius."

"Well, in that case, I'm calling the police." He reached over to the cell phone.

"Hold on there!" the fairy raised her wand and a bucket of water appeared over his head. Morbius saw it, and gently put down the cell phone.

"Why? You're an intruder in my house!" he shouted a bit.

"Okay, I know. Look, why don't you sit down and I'll try and explain."

Morbius walked over and sat down near the fireplace. "I'm listening."

"Okay, like I said, my name is Betania. I'm a fairy, more specifically, a fairy godparent. I was sent here to be your fairy godparent because you have no parents and, despite being a billionaire, you are still miserable."

He nodded. The backstory he had been given indicated that he went to the same school as one Icky Vicky and while she didn't target him much, she still tormented him.

"Yea, true I guess. So you're a fairy godparent, like in Cinderella?"

"Same basic idea," she said smiling.

"So I can wish for anything I want?"

"Well, not everything, there are a few rules." She raised her wand. Morbius didn't even stop to think. He stood, pushed the chair over and caught the fairly heavy book. Unfortunately it was too heavy to hold, so he used its momentum to push it onto the floor. It hit the floor with a soft thud.

"A few?!" he asked. He walked over and opened the purple book marked with the title **Da Rules** and began to read.

"H-how did you do that?"

Morbius looked at Betania. She looked shocked. "How did I do what?"

"It was like you knew what was coming. I meant to poof a smaller version of the book onto your lap, but-"

"I don't know," he lied. He wondered if Liz had done the same with her fairy. _Wait, did she get a fairy? That would explain why she was so anxious for me to open the gift._

"Well anyway, what do you want to wish for?" she asked, her wand raised and ready to go. Morbius noticed that it looked a little different from the wands form the show. It was sleek and metallic. At the tip, it began to glow like a star.

"Hmmm, I really don't know," he said. "I've never met a fairy before." He picked up the chair and sat back down. "I would like to know about your people. Where do they live, in a magical forest somewhere?"

Betania raised her wand and another chair appeared. She also appeared to change form. She grew to be about Morbius' height. Her wings grew and became the right proportions for someone her size. She sat down.

"No, we live in a magical place called Fairy World."

"Cool, where is it?"

"It's in orbit of the sun."

Morbius nodded, pretending to process this information. "Nice. Oh, you wanted to know my first wish?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Yes!"

"It's nothing too big, but I wish both of us had a cup of hot chocolate, mint flavored, at least for me, marshmallows and whipped cream in mine please, and whatever you want in yours. Oh, and I wish there was a fire in the fireplace."

She smiled, raised her wand and a bright light was emitted from the tip. A bit of smoke appeared around the small table next to their chairs. Two steaming mugs appeared. One had whipped cream in it, which Morbius assumed was his. He picked up and blew on the steam. Betania then pointed her wand at the fireplace and a huge fire appeared in it.

"Thanks, Betania was it?"

"Yea," she replied, "and thanks for wishing one up for me too. I love hot chocolate."

"Yea I kinda pegged you for a hot chocolate type of woman." He smiled.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing.

"Anyway, I am very interested in your Fairy World. Could you please tell me more about it, and about your people?"

"Wow, I've never heard of a godchild who was so interested in us."

"There's always a first, right?" Morbius asked, shrugging. He lifted the hot chocolate to his lips and took a small sip.

"Well, ok, I'll tell you then!" she began to tell him everything she knew about Fairy World and Fairies. Everything she told him was familiar to Morbius, a longtime fan of the Fairly Odd Parents.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Morbius said after a while.

"What about you?" Betania asked. "Tell me about yourself."

"Sure," he said, and told her the cover story. An hour later he noticed that she looked tired.

"Where are my manners? I'm sorry for keeping you up. Here, why don't you go to sleep? We can talk more tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded sleepily, waved her wand and turned herself into a brown kitten. Morbius headed to his bed, crawled into it and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning, Morbius woke rather late. Fortunately, his new school had the month of December off for Christmas break. He sat up and looked down. Betania was curled up near his legs, purring while she slept. He crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both of them. He found some eggs, bread and bacon in the cabinets and refrigerator and proceeded to make scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. A few minutes after he had begun to set up the table, Betania walked out in her full fairy form, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She was still about the same height as Morbius with majestic looking but folded back wings.

"Something smells good here," she said with a smile when she saw the spread before her.

"Thanks. I didn't know what you like so I just made scrambled eggs. If you want I can make something else."

"No, this is perfect, but you could have wished for breakfast you know."

"That sounds stupid," he replied. When he saw her hurt expression he quickly added, "Let me explain why. If I can cook a meal by myself without magic, then I will do so. That's not to say I won't wish for a meal sometimes if I'm too tired to make one, but there's no point in asking for you to make one all the time. I need to learn how to cook for myself and I don't want to become too dependent on you."

"Wow, that's really mature of you," Betania said with a smile as she sat down.

"Thanks," he replied as he sat opposite of her. "I have to be mature because of, well," he wiped away a tear as he remembered his dad's death.

"I understand," Betania replied sympathetically. During the meal, Morbius asked Betania a little more about Fairy World. She gladly answered his questions. He learned about some stuff he didn't know about from the show.

"So, what do you want to do today on this really long Christmas Break?" she asked after the meal was over.

He smiled. "Can we go to Fairy World?"

She furled her brow and seemed to think about it. "I don't know Morbius. No human has been to Fairy World in a while."

"Is it against Da Rules?" Morbius asked.

"Hold on, let's check," she said as she raised her wand. Two small purple books appeared on the table. Both human and fairy opened the books and flipped through them.

"Well, I don't see anything forbidding it," Morbius said after a few minutes of browsing. "You find anything?"

"Nothing here," she replied. "You sure you want to go to Fairy World?"

"Of course," Morbius said excitedly, "It's not every day that I get to travel to the home of another race."

She smiled and raised her wand. "Just say the magic words."

"Betania, I wish we were in Fairy World!"

The tip of her wand glowed with a bright white light. Soon they were enveloped in purple and pink smoke. As suddenly as it appeared it disappeared and they were standing in Fairy World near the huge sign. It looked similar to the one in the show, except that it seemed to be in multiple languages. He saw Spanish, French, English, various other earth languages, but at the top, dwarfing them all, was an unknown language.

"What language is that?" he asked, pointing at the top of the sign.

"That's our native tongue," she replied.

"Nice," he said. He then looked down. He couldn't see his feet as he seemed to be standing on a soft cloud that sparkled with random colors. He kneeled down and blew the dry ice-like clouds away. He saw that he was standing on a metallic surface with lights blinking briefly before the clouds covered it back up. He looked up. Before him stood a majestic futuristic city. He then turned around, expecting to see a rainbow bridge to earth. Instead, he saw what looked like a swirling vortex of rainbows. In front of it stood a futuristic panel with blinking lights.

"That's the Bifröst," Betania said. "It's an ancient portal system that can transport any fairy to anywhere on Earth. Only Fairies and-"

"-kids with fairy godparents can see it?"

Morbius turned sharply at the new voice, and was slightly shocked to see who was standing there.

"Liz?"

Liz was standing there with a smug look on her face. Beside her stood a male fairy with long black hair. He was staring at Betania in shock.

"Betania…?" he stammered out finally.

"Caliban…?" she replied. Then she smiled and ran up to him and leapt into his arms and kissed him.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Morbius said. Liz walked over to him and watched the young looking couple hug.

"I had heard you got assigned to someone near where I was assigned, but I didn't know that you were assigned to Liz's best friend," the fairy referred to as Caliban said to Betania.

"I didn't know you were assigned to Morbius' best friend," Betania replied happily.

"Uh, excuse us," Morbius said, grabbing Liz's hand and heading to the Bifröst.

"Hold on you two! Wait for us!" Betania said. Both human teens stopped and waited for their fairies to catch up to them.

"Morbius, this is my boyfriend Caliban," Betania said as soon as they caught up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Caliban said, extending his hand.

"Likewise," Morbius took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Liz has told me a lot about you."

"Has she?"

"Only good things of course," Caliban said. Morbius blushed slightly. Caliban continued. "Liz, this is my girlfriend Betania. We've been dating for at least ten years."

"Morbius has told me a lot about you too, only good things as well," Betania said, extending her hand. Liz took it. Morbius noticed she seemed to be blushing a bit as well.

"Well, I didn't expect this at all," Morbius said after a while.

"Me neither," Liz said.

"Neither did we," Caliban said.

Morbius clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Well, now that we all know each other, Liz, shall we explore this place? I assume that's why we're all here?"

She nodded. "Yea. Come on, let's go!" Morbius and Liz began running towards the city.

"Wait for us, you two!" the fairies said, spreading their wings and flying after them. They landed next to their godchild and walked next to them.

As they entered the city the two teens noticed that they were getting strange looks from the other fairies.

"Wow, you were right Caliban," Liz said, "They really haven't seen a human before."

"Wait a minute," Morbius said, looking at Betania. "Some Fairies haven't seen a human in millennia?" Betania nodded.

"How come?" Liz asked. "Do they hate us?"

"They are…wary of your kind," Caliban replied, looking nervous. "See, when we arrived in the Milky Way and went down to try and make contact with humans, they attacked us. They had primitive weapons (no offense) but their ferocity surprised us. Only children seemed to accept us, older humans saw us as demons or monsters."

"That makes sense," Morbius said, "Humans have always been afraid of what they don't understand."

"Yea, they are, except for children. They are the most accepting," Betania said.

"Yea they are," Caliban agreed.

"Hey Morb! Look!" Liz pointed ahead of them to a really large building.

"Fairy World Library? Sweet!" Morbius and Liz looked at each other in muted excitement and dashed off, clouds parting in their wake.

"Wait for us!" the fairy couple rushed after them. They arrived at the Library in record time.

"Hey, do you have any books on the history of Fairy World?" Morbius asked the female woman at the front desk in a hushed tone. The lady didn't reply, but instead, without even looking up, raised her wand which glowed. In a small silent explosion of purple smoke that both teens were getting used to, they were transported from the front desk to a dusty corner of the Library. A few seconds later their fairies arrived.

"Look at all these books!" Liz exclaimed silently. "We could be in here all day and barely scratch the surface."

"I know what I'm doing all day," Morbius said, grabbing a book and opening it. "Why don't you two go and enjoy the day. We aren't going to leave this section of the Library."

"Are you sure?" Betania asked, concern in her eyes and voice.

"Betania, we'll be fine. In fact, why don't I wish us all up some communication devices just in case we need you? I wish we all had a silent way of communicating with each other."

Betania raised her wand and they all felt a watch wrap around their wrists.

"If you need us, press the red button on the side," Betania said, pointing to the red button on hers. "Our watches will vibrate and we'll poof back here. Anything else?"

"No I think we're good," Liz said. She sat down and opened a book, the firled her eyebrows. "Actually, wait."

"What is it?" Caliban asked.

"I can't read this."

"Well what did you expect, Liz?" Morbius said, "It's in Fairy. I wish we both knew ancient Fairy and human languages." Betania raised her wand with a smile. Morbius and Liz both felt mass amounts of language and syntax 'downloaded' into their brains, slowly so that they wouldn't get overloaded. In about a minute they knew every language known to Fairy and human.

"Thanks, Betania," Morbius said with a smile. "Now go have fun with your boyfriend."

Betania smiled happily and walked over to Caliban. "Come on, let's go visit my cousins. They love seeing you."

"And I love seeing them," Caliban replied, smiling. They raised their wands and vanished in purple smoke. Morbius looked at Liz and rubbed his hands together.

"Come on Liz, let's get to work."

* * *

**Next chapter will be dedicated to some of Fairy World's history, well, my interpretation of it anyways.**

**morbiusgreen**


	5. Fairy History Timeline

Morbius and Liz spent the entire day in the Fairy History section of the Library, pouring through book after book. They wrote down the history of the Fairies with some pens and paper they had brought with them. What they got looked a little like this.

c.1000 B.A. (Before Æther): First recorded evidence of ancient Fairy civilization.

521 B.A.: The Hydrinn Empire spreads across the planet, led by Emperor Hyn Von Stryngal.

297 B.A.: Fall of the Hydrinn Empire to the Etoner Kingdom.

295 B.A.:- 2 B.A.: Etoner Kingdom.

2 B.A.: Etoner Kingdom replaced with the Færilon Republic.

0 A.A.: (After Æther) Fairy scientists Æther, Mavrion and Larliari discover another dimension, they name it Æther.

5 A.A.: The three scientists discover how to channel the power of Æther through their Fagigli Gland.

7 A.A.: After a few years of research the three discover that just using the Fagigli gland is too dangerous so they begin coming up with a way to channel the energy through some other means.

9 A.A.: The Tower, a device used for channeling Æther into the Fagigli gland, is built.

10 A.A.: The first prototype Wand is invented.

12 A.A.: Wand Staffs are assigned to the Fairy Military.

15 A.A.: Smaller, less powerful Wands are distributed throughout the population of Færilon.

30 A.A.: Using their Wands, a Fairy expedition creates a breathable atmosphere on the fifth planet in the Fairy star system and plants genetically enhanced plants.

31-105 A.A.: The Great Expansion into the Great Band (Andromeda Galaxy), hundreds of planets are either terraformed or settled by Fairy expeditions and quickly expand.

107 A.A.: The three scientists discover that use of the power of Æther makes Fairies nearly immortal, indestructible, and nearly omnipotent.

110 A.A.: Mavrion discovers that because of the use of Æther by Fairies, the Great Band was secluded from the rest of the universe in a time bubble, meaning time inside the bubble went faster than the outside universe, so much so that 50,000 Fairy years would pass for the inside while 1,000 Fairy Years would pass on the outside. All three scientists work on a way to break out.

111 A.A.: Ivia, Dequic, and Zhydos, Fairy graduates of the Tempos School of Astrophysics, sign on as assistance at Æther Labs, the place where Æther, Mavrion and Larliari work.

215 A.A.: Ivia, Dequic, and Zhydos disappear after trying to kill Æther, Mavrion and Larliari for an unknown reason.

326-50,025 A.A.: Height of the Fairy Republic. Every Fairy born never died. As the millennia went on, Fairy anatomy was mutated by exposure to Æther, causing the Fagigli gland to become attached to Æther, giving Fairies the ability to shape shift and giving fairy babies uncontrollable power.

50,053 A.A.: Jorgen Von Strangle is born.

50,082 A.A.: Æther, Mavrion and Larliari discover a way to break the time bubble, they name it the Bifröst. However, it will take a hundred Fairy Years to create a ship capable of generating a Bifröst Portal. Construction of a massive ship begins.

50,098 A.A.: Contact with Ghiho Colony, the most recent colony (only 1087 Fairy years old) is lost. An investigation shows it was completely destroyed, and all Fairies who lived there were killed, all twenty three million.

50, 101 A.A.: An unknown enemy begins attacking every Fairy world, killing trillions of Fairies. The enemy is determined to be a race of beings known as the Yugopatans and the Boudacs.

50,101-50,181 A.A.: Fairy-Yugopatan/Boudac War.

50,170 A.A.: Caliban is born

50,174 A.A.: Betania is born

50,182 A.A.: Bifröst Generator is completed, the ship which it's on is retrofitted to be a massive colony ship, capable of carrying half a billion Fairies out of the galaxy safely. Fairies make their last stand on Færilon as the entire invading army attacks. As the S.S. Fairy World flees, Færilon, its moons, and its twin stars are detonated, taking the entire invading army with it. Æther is killed by the Yugopatans/Boudacs.

2 A.F. (After Færilon): S.S. Fairy World reaches the edge of the time bubble, Mavrion and Larliar successfully break through and destabilize the time bubble, setting the galaxy back in sync with the rest of the universe.

3 A.F.: The S.S. Fairy World arrives in the Milky Way. They quickly discover Earth and place the ship in orbit of Sol.

4 A.F./4100 B.C.: A Fairy expedition tries making first contact with the locals, but the locals attack them. Only the children of the locals accept them. The Fairy Council nearly decrees that the Fairy World should leave the humans, but Jorgen, Mavrion and Larliari argue that they stay and help the miserable children with their powers. The Council then places Fairy World in an artificially generated TimeSphere for 85,972 Earth years while Fairies are trained to become fairy godparents under Jorgen. Meanwhile, a hundred years would pass on Earth.

1247 A.F.: The Darkness, which is not bound by time, arrives over Fairy World and breaks through the TimeSphere and passes through Fairy World, but not absorbing it then disappeared after a brief retaliation by the Fairies.

1248 A.F.: Fearing the return of the Darkness, Jorgen is pulled from the Academy on the orders of the Fairy World Council and begins training a group of Fairies to become Warriors.

9002 A.F.: the Darkness returns and passes through Fairy World again, only this time the Fairies are ready.

9002-9128 A.F.: the TimeSphere is temporarily dropped and the Fairy Warriors battle the Darkness and its army, the Eliminators. Mavrion and Larliari strongly oppose the attack and leave Fairy World temporarily. The Darkness is temporarily stopped, then the Fairy Council creates three Wands to use on the Darkness should it ever return. They searched the Galaxy for an Heir to the three Wands, Pipii Dyngle was chosen and he renamed himself Jal'kar (Turbo Thunder in English). The TimeSphere is put back up.

9129 A.F.: Because of the Darkness passing through Fairy World twice, a spatial rift opens and duplicates Fairy World and its inhabitants, only the other Fairy World was tainted with residue left by the Darkness. In its wake it created the Irian race (Anti-Fairies).

9129-9233 A.F.: Fairy-Irian Wars over who will look after the children of Earth.

9233 A.F.: Fairy-Irian truce and the establishment of the bake-off.

12,587 A.F.: Two other alien races with access to Æther arrive at Earth in their own TimeSphere, Pixies and Genies.

12,587-12951 A.F.: Fairies and Irians team up temporarily and battle the Pixies and Genies, in the end a truce is signed.

12951-85968 A.F.: The Waiting. During this time, each race trains for the day when the TimeSphere will be taken down.

80,051 A.F.: Wanda Venus Fairywinkle is Born

80,052 A.F.: Shno Cosma is born

80,055 A.F.: Cosmo Julius Cosma is born

80,074 A.F.: Cosmo and Wanda are married

85968 A.F./4000 B.C.: TimeBubble is brought down and the first godkid is assigned Fairies.

3521 B.C.: A group of intelligent humans build an artificial island in the Atlantic and name it Atlantis.

June 29, 3123 B.C.: Cosmo Cosma, while practicing in the asteroid belt, accidentally sinks the city of Atlantis after throwing a meteor shower at it. He also accidentally fires a second asteroid, the debris of which hits the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah. Cosmo, sensing his mistake, quickly altered the genetic structure of the Atlanteans so they could breathe underwater.

3050 B.C.: Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma accidentally creates a disease which kills off most of the dinosaurs.

2985-2952 B.C.: Irians first attempt at taking over the Earth by kidnapping human females and mating with them, creating humans with Æther powers. However the offspring, known as the Titans, rebelled against their Irian masters who cast them down to Earth, never to leave. They became the Greek and Roman gods of myth, moving to Mt. Olympus and setting up an invisible city there.

2380 B.C.: Mavrion and Larliari discover that Fairies have become so dependent on Æther that they can no longer live without it. If they don't use it often enough, their Fagigli Gland will burst, causing them to become a pile of temporary dust. Their theories are ignored until Fairies begin exploding. The only solution is to use a certain amount of Æther.

3 B.C.: While in stationary orbit over Bethlehem, Israel, Fairy World's cloak mysteriously goes offline for months. During this time, Mavrion and Larliari had a vision of a child who would be important to the universe.

56 A.D.: Due to the fact that they have no Irian counterparts, Mavrion and Larliari begin to die. On their deathbeds, they receive a number of visions, two of which being the cave Prophecy (which they had their daughter, Betania, carve in the Juula Cave) and the Hope Prophecy. They die peacefully soon afterwards on December 13, 56 A.D. Fairy World mourns their loss. Due to their deaths, research on Æther stops.

79 A.D.: Cosmo accidentally caused Mt. Vesuvius to erupt, destroying Pompeii and Herculaneum.

85 A.D.: The first divorce in Fairy World between the Cosma's, causing a huge stir in Fairy World, as no Fairy had divorced in millennia.

100 A.D.: Start of the Fairy Modern Era.

* * *

**I hope I did my math and research right. Anyway, this is my interpretation of Fairy History up to the early second century A.D. I took libertes with Early Fairy history to explain some things. I tried not to miss anything. Hope it's comprehensible.**

**morbiusgreen **


End file.
